Community Service
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Okay instead of Jinx leaving the HIVE she continues to be a villain until they all get caught. While she's in jail she thinks about what Kid Flash said to her. She decides she was going to be rehabilitated. So when the Brotherhood of Evil breaks into her prison to free the criminals, everyone is surprised she stays in her cell. Suckish summary. Maybe rated M later... for now fluff


Flinx ship... Okay instead of Jinx leaving the HIVE she continues to be a villain until they all get caught. While she's in jail she thinks about what Kid Flash said to her. She decides she was going to be rehabilitated. So when the Brotherhood of Evil breaks into her prison to free the criminals, everyone is surprised she stays in her cell. Later during her trail is going to be a big surprise.

"Hive five, rob them blind." Jinx waved her team into the museum. They all ran inside and began to take things. Jinx sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"You okay Jinx?" Seemore came up beside her. He was holding onto a golden Chinese dragon.  
"Yeah I am fine." She huffs, and waits for her team.  
"She must be on her period." Gizmo whispered to Billy.  
"I am not!" She yelled and sent a small hex at him. "I just have a lot on my mind." The hex hit him square in the face. Gizmo fell backwards, and had a large scorch mark on his face.  
"Yeah, her boyfriend!" Billy laughed loudly. She growled and punched his arm.  
"Kid Flash is not my boyfriend!" She stomped her foot.  
"Who said it was Kid Flash?" Gizmo smirked. Jinx blushed horribly and screamed out in frustration. Little did they know a back up security system has already alerted the police.  
"What do you guys know? Get back to work you good for nothing bums!" She screamed at them. Her patience drained as her embarrassment grew. They all jumped and continued to grab random items.  
"Freeze!" Someone behind her yelled. The HIVE five jumped.  
"I thought you said you disabled the security!" Jinx yelled. She got hit in the back with a tazer thing. Sick realization set in. It was a containment field. Guilt raced through her veins. Poor Kid Flash, she did the exact thing to him. She could feel her consciousness slipping. That's when everything went black.

Jinx groaned and opened her eyes. The walls were blinding white. She squinted against the lights. Her hands were cuffed with power inhabitantors. She was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.  
"Well this sucks." She said to herself. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the lights. She had been sleeping on a metal cot, and her back hurt. With a quick turn her back popped in all the right places. She sighed to herself.  
"You wouldn't be here if you went with me." Kid Flash's voice echoed in her head.  
"Oh yeah, what do you know?" She said aloud. Suddenly her handcuffs fell off and the door swung open. Screaming and the sounds of footsteps were right outside her door. She knew exactly what was happening. That everyone was rioting, and winning, or someone must be breaking them all out. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was her chance.  
"I know you're better than all this." He said to her. She took one step out in defiance. "Please Jinx, you don't want to do this." He pleaded. Her will was torn. On one hand she wanted to be somebody with the Brotherhood of Evil. On the other she wondered if Kid Flash was right.  
"God Damn it." She grumbled and went back into her cell.  
"Thank you." She could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Whatever, I am not doing this for you." She growled back. Then she groaned to herself. She curled up on her uncomfortable cot, using her pillow to try to drown out the noise. She slowly began to fall asleep.  
~ Next morning.  
Jinx woke up to the sound of enraged police officers. Not so much enraged, but disappointed. What was the most surprising was that her door was wide open.  
"I can't believe they all got away!" One yelled and threw his arms in the air.  
"Yeah no kidding. I didn't even see it coming." The other's shoulders drooped. Jinx stuck her head out of her cell and coughed. It surprised the officers.  
"Freeze!" One yelled. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked completely out of her cell.  
"You know if I wanted to leave, I would have left last night." She smiled crazily. "Now, can I get some food?"

"So you're telling me that you knew exactly what was going on, but you stayed here anyway?" The warden stood in front of her.  
"Yep, do you have any ketchup? I like ketchup with my hash browns." She took another bite of her eggs. "Salsa would work too."  
"You realize you have to go to court today?" He asked and Jinx nodded, and took a drink of her milk.  
"15 accounts of burglary, 4 counts of breaking and entering, and one grand theft auto." She said borderline proud. "I am just hoping the judge let's me off easy."  
~~~ In court  
"Jinx, you're pleading not guilty to all crimes?" The prosecutor stood in front of her. She was still in her orange jumpsuit and power inhabitantors cuffs.  
"Yes I am." She stated matter of fact.  
"Did you commit those crimes?" He spun on his heel and stared straight at her.  
"Yes, and the only reason why I plead not guilty was because the settlement was horrible." She stated, and looked around the room.  
"Then where were you... Wait did you just admit guilt?" The prosecutor looked confused. Jinx nodded quickly. Even though her attorney was practically pulling at his hair.  
"I need some time to think about this. I am calling a short recess." The judge slammed her hammer down. Jinx got off the witness booth, and walked over to her attorney.  
"You just blew any chances of getting out." He facepalmed. Jinx just gave a light smile and took her seat. An hour later the judge returned to the room.  
"Everyone rise for the honorable Judge Kelli." A cop said, and everyone stood. Everyone began to seat themselves again.  
"Jinx remain standing. I have had a hard time determining your sentence." She looked over her glasses and stared directly at Jinx. "But someone very influential came up with a brilliant idea. Jinx, I sentence you to 300 hours of community service. Meet your new supervisor." Jinx followed the judge's finger, and Kid Flash was leaning against the wall.  
"Oh no..." Was all she could say.  
~~~ Jinx POV  
Kid Flash led me up the apartment stairs. It wasn't high class, but not low either. Something a college student or a single old lady would rent. It felt... Safe.  
"Almost there." He said as he stepped off onto the fourth floor. There were only 5 rooms per floor, and his was at the very end. I prepared myself for the worst as he pulled out his keys and opened the door. "What is mine, is yours."  
The apartment was pretty clean actually. Yeah there were like two plates in the sink, but that was nothing compared to the HIVE five building. He speed in front of me and pointed at the kitchen. "Kitchen," He spun around and pointed at the couches. "living room," He pointed down a hallway. "your room, and my room." He clapped then dashed in front of me. I clenched onto my small suitcase. Kid let me stop off at our HQ to pick up my stuff, thankfully. "Any questions?" He was just a few inches in front of me.  
"Yeah is that cable or satellite?" I ran over to the couch and sat down. True to his name he was by my side in a flash.  
"Satellite, and I have the complete sports package." He smirks and winks at me. I roll my eyes and lay back on the couch. He kneels in front of me, and before I could say anything he takes off his mask. "Wally West, pleased to meet you." He grinned at me, and held out his hand. I stared at it for a bit. I couldn't hold back my laughter. He pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Your name is Wally?!" I eventually say, and stand up. I gasp for air, and he blushes brighter than his hair. "Aren't superheroes suppose to have cool names?"  
"You don't have to make fun of me." I could see the tears rising to his eyes. I felt kind of bad.  
"I like it, it's cute type of funny." I try to encourage him.  
"Really?" He perks up. Wow this is too easy.  
"Yeah really. Now where is my room?"  
He grins at me, and grabs my hand. I blush at his warm touch. He leads me to a black door that spelt Jinx in beautiful cursive. I opened it, and was surprised that he put so much effort into it. It looked a lot like my old room at the hive, but without black paint. Instead the walls were light grey with one purple wall behind my bed.  
"I hope this is your style." He grins at me.  
"I don't like it." I say and frown. His grin is wiped off his face.  
"But! I designed it after your room at the HIVE! I am sorry, but I only had an hour to prepare..." He pleaded.  
"You didn't let me finish. I don't like it, I love it." I grin. I let go of my suitcase and turn around to face him. He was grinning like an idiot, that same grin as when he first spoke to me. The same grin when we were in court. That perfect, adorable, idiotic grin.  
"Well yeah... I am going to go take a shower. There's food in the fridge, and in case you need it there is money underneath the vase in the living room." He rubbed the back of his neck and dashed into his room. Once he leaves I put my suitcase on my bed. I rummage around until I find it. I pull out the rose he gave me that night. I had it preserved in glass. I trace the petals with my fingertip.  
"Awww you kept it." Kid says behind me. I scream and accidentally hex the flower. Shards of glass and flower fall to the floor. "Oh Jinx I am so sorry." He begins to pick up the shards. He was out of his uniform, and was wearing grey sweats with a light blue tank top. His red hair was still wet, and was pulled forward just like when I sprayed him. I just want to run my hands through it. Wait no I don't, he's just a friend... Sorta, more like an acquaintance really.  
"It's okay, it was just a rose." I say and pull a trashcan over to him.  
"Then why did you preserve it?" He looks up at me with those bright blue eyes. I could feel a blush coming up. I look down and shrug. I act like I am busy and start cleaning up the glass. After I sweep the last little bit of glass off the floor I look around my room and Wally was gone. Not even a second after I sighed and put the broom away did he run into the room. He handed me a bouquet of roses.  
"You didn't have to. It was just a rose." I could feel my eye twitch.  
"If it was just a rose, then why did you preserve it?" He smirked.  
"Because nobody's ever given me a rose before! I preserved it because I killed the first one, and I didn't want to kill this one. I'm nostalgic, sue me!" I barked at him. Instead of him leaving me alone, he grinned.  
"Then I will get you a rose everyday!" He grinned that beautiful idiotic smile. I rolled my eyes and threw the roses on the bed. I sigh and push him out of my room.  
"Go do something that boys like." I growled.  
"Doors can't stop me. I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects." He said from behind the door.  
"I am changing, you pervert!" I yell at him, and he scrambles away from the door. I smirk to myself. "Idiot." I whisper. If it were up to me, I would have left already. But at court they put a tracking device underneath my skin. No running away for me, at least for now.  
I slip out of my orange jumpsuit, and change into my usual outfit. After a moment Kid knocked on my door.  
"Are you ready yet?" Wally kept knocking. "There's a bank that is being held hostage. We need to go NOW!"  
"Do you know how long it takes to get on tights?!" I yell back and try to get my legs into them.  
"Oh come on!" Kid, in full uniform, zoomed into my room. "This is your first mission!" I slip on my other tight.  
"It's crooked!" I complain. He rolls his eyes and picks me up. "What are you doing?!" I scream at him.  
"Close your eyes." He whispers into my ear. I blush and close my eyes. In a split second the world blurred. And just like that it was over. He set me down, and I stumbled away from him.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" I yell at him and send a hex in his general direction. "I can't feel my toes." I fell on my knees and groaned.  
"Sorry, I forgot you're not use to high speed traveling." He rubbed circles into my back.  
"I hate you so much." I stand up very slowly. "I am so dizzy."  
"No you don't." His breath tickled my neck. I swatted him away.  
"Whatever, what are we up against. " I regain my senses.  
"Three guys came into the bank demanding money. Someone called the cops and now they are holding everyone hostage. We go in save the hostages knock out the bad guys, then we can go home." Kid was unusually serious.  
"So what do I do?" I ask and cross my arms.  
"I am going to take up to the roof, and then you sneak in and help the hostages." Kid picked me up bridal style. "I apologize in advance."  
"Don't you dareeee!" I screamed as he started running. By the time I finished I was already on the roof, and kid was nowhere in sight. I sigh, and go over to the glass. "It's show time."  
~~~ No one's pov  
Jinx hexed the hinges on the windows. She slipped the window silently away, and jumped down into the bank. She looked around the room, and luckily no one was there. She smirked and ran through the bank quietly.  
"Quit talking!" Someone yelled and a machine gun was fired. Jinx was unnerved, and kicked one of the ceiling panels up. Quietly she crawled on the support beams. She could see where the guy shot up at the ceiling. The holes were a light beacon. As she got closer she saw 3 men wearing black ski masks standing over a group of people. Jinx rolled her eyes, and noticed they were all heavily armed. She sent three precisely aimed hexes at the guns. She heard the guns begin to fall apart. She smirked and jumped down from the ceiling. Everyone screamed, and the men aimed their guns at her. She sent a hex at the floor and knocked them over.  
"Now Kid!" She yelled, and suddenly there was a swish of air. Jinx turned her attention to the hostages. "Follow me." She took off running toward a side door. They got up and followed without hesitation. She hexed the door and it fell over. She waited for everyone to get out, before walking out herself.  
Kid Flash knocked out the robbers and put them into the police cars. He didn't bother talking to the reporters, and went searching for Jinx. He saw her leaving the bank through the side door. He zoomed after her, and hugged her.  
"Jinx! You did amazing! I knew you could!" He twirled her around. She squealed and laughed.  
"Put me down you idiot!" She hit him softly. He set her down.  
"Let's go celebrate!" He sped off, and brought back a bag of croissants. "Croissant, my lady?" He says in his best French accent.  
She rolled her eyes and took the bag.  
"You're an idiot. How far away are we from your apartment?" She put her hands behind her back, and balanced on her heels.  
"Half a mile give or take." He walked beside her.  
"Want to watch a movie or something?" She asked following him.  
"Does that or something include..." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and chased after him throwing hexes.  
"You pervert!" Could be heard from a mile away.


End file.
